Christmas
by Kiyomi Muto
Summary: Mokuba makes Kaiba throw a Christmas party. Yami doesn't feel well. Everyone stays at Kaiba's over night due to a blizzard. I DO NOT CARE! I KNOW THIS IS A BAD DESCRIPTION! SOFT YAOI AND PRIDESHIPPING! If I say anything more, I will give away the exciting part! If u hate surprises, leave! *Takes a microphone" YOU HAVE BEEN WANRED!
1. Chapter 1

HERE IS MY NEW YUGIOH STORY! If u like surprises, continue reading. If u don't, this probably isn't the write story for you... hehehehe

PRIDESHIPPING! SOFT YAOI

I'm actually kind of nervous... HA, I'LL JUST GET IT OVER WITH! ENJOY

* * *

It was a the day before Christmas, and Kaiba was throwing a Christmas party. Well, not really. Mokuba forced him to. Yugi, Yami, and the others were invited. Kaiba didn't want to invite Joey, but Mokuba invited him anyway.

Everyone was at the table, eating some Christmas cookies Miho had helped Mokuba bake. Everyone had taken a cookie, except Yami (Mokuba made Kaiba eat the cookie, since he never eats sweets). Yugi was sitting next to Yami. Yugi swallowed his cookie and looked over to Yami, who looked a bit pale and was hanging his head. Yugi rubbed his back. "Hey, you okay, Yami? Anything wrong?" he asked. Yami shook his head and said in a quiet voice,"No... Nothing's wrong... I'm just feeling a little sick is all..." Everyone looked over to Yugi and Yami. "Hey, anythin' wrong, Yami?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up. "He's feeling a bit sick today," Yugi looked back over to Yami,"You know you could've just stayed at home and got some rest." Yami shook his head,"No, I-I'm fine," he said, lifting his head a little bit. Yugi nodded,"Okay, but let me know if you're getting worse, and I'll take you home." Yami nodded,"Okay..."

* * *

Everyone were in the living room watching a Christmas movie. Yami was laying on the couch, his left hand pressing on his abdomen. The pain had gotten five times worse. Yami lightly groaned. Right now, he felt like curling up in a ball. Kaiba looked over to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Yami gulped slightly. "Y-yeah... I-I'm f-fine...!" Yami buried his face in his pillow and whimpered as a wave of pain spread through out his body. The pain was just increasing. Tristan paused the movie as everyone looked over.

Kaiba rubbed his back gently. "I could get you some medicine?" he suggested. Yami shook his head. "N... No, I-I'm fine... I-I'll be okay if I just take a nap..." he said. "Yami, I'll take you home," Yugi said, walking over to Yami. Yami shook his head and started to slowly sit up. "No, I-I!" Yami doubled over and cried out and laid back down. Yugi gave Yami a gentle hug. "A nap will help... Don't w-worry about me," Yami said quietly. "Okay. If you get worse, I'm taking you to a doctor!" Yugi said.

Yami barely nodded and closed his eyes. Kaiba gently and slowly picked Yami up. "I'll take you in my room. My bed is much more comfortable than the guest beds. I'll sleep on the couch," Kaiba headed upstairs. Yugi and the others thought it was kind of weird that Kaiba was acting so kind to Yami.

* * *

Kaiba laid Yami on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "A-... Arig-gato...(1)" Yami whispered. Kaiba jsut simply nodded and gently stroked Yami's hair. "I'll come and check on you in a bit. Are you sure you don't want any medicine?" Kaiba asked. Yami nodded,"I'm fine, really," he said. "Alright..." Kaiba left the room.

He came back a minute later with a pill and a cup of water. "I'm giving you some medicine, anyway," Kaiba said, walking over to Yami's side and sitting at the edge of the bed. Kaiba helped Yami sit up, since it was quite obvious Yami was in too much pain to do anything on his own. Yami put the pill in his mouth and took a small sip of water. "A-Arigato," he said, leaning over to place the cup on the nightstand. A wave of pain washed over Yami. Yami doubled over, the cup slipped out of his hand, and the water spilling on the floor. "U-uh... G-gomen'n-nasai..." Yami apologized, then whimpered and hunched over.

Kaiba helped him lie back down. "It's fine. It's just water, so it won't stain the carpet. It'll dry, anyway," he said. Yami just nodded and closed his eyes. Kaiba leaned over and pecked Yami's forehead and left the room. Yami was a bit surprised, but didn't show it.

* * *

At about eleven o'clock in the evening, there was a strong blizzard outside. Kaiba had no choice but to let everyone stay the night, since there was no way they'd get home without freezing to death. Everyone would be sleeping in the guest room. Kaiba, like he said, was sleeping on the couch. Yugi went in Kaiba's room to check on Yami. "Yami? You awake?" Yugi whispered. No response. Yugi walked over to Yami's side of the bed.

Yami was sleeping. Yugi gave a small smile. _He seems to be getting better... _Yugi left the room and headed to the guest room. He, Anzu, and Miho were sleeping on the bed. Tristan and Joey just simply slept on the floor. They didn't care.

* * *

_Five o'clock in the morning_

Yami shot up from bed and covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Tears were streaming down his face. Right now on a scale from one to ten, he pain was at one billion. It felt like someone was ripping him apart from the inside.

Then Yami started feeling nauseas. He ran to the bathroom and vomited. Yami was nearly sobbing since the pain was so intense. No, not intense. One billion times unbearable! Yami never had this pain before, and the poor boy didn't know what it was from.

Yami leaned against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his abdomen, he continued to cry.

Yugi and the others heard the crying and ran to the bathroom. It broke Yugi's heart, seeing Yami in this much pain. Yugi kneeled in front of him and gave him a gentle hug. "Y... Yug-gi... I-... It hu-hurts..." Yami bearly managed to say. "Shh, don't try to talk. Just take deep breaths, okay?" Yugi said. Yami nodded and tried, but ended up crying out. Mokuba ran downstairs and came back about a minute later with Kaiba.

Yugi moved out of the way and Kaiba kneeled in front of Yami. "Do you think you can stand up?" Kaiba asked. Yami shook his head. "You have to try. I'm taking you to a hospital," Kaiba said. Kaiba took Yami's hands and slowly stood up. Yami did the same, but before he could stand up straight, he cried out and collapsed. Kaiba quickly caught him. Yami started sobbing.

Everyone noticed Yami was bleeding through his groin

Kaiba turned to Mokuba. "Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

* * *

Hmm, I just thought I'd stop at this part

Arigato = Thank you

Gomen'nasai = I'm sorry

Anyways, lets see if you can guess what's wrong with Yami. Write your guess below. You can write a maximum of two guesses.

If at least THREE PEOPLE guess, I will update chapter 2 immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2!

Oh, man, I did NOT expect to get four guesses in such a short while! I was not prepared! XD XD XD Hahaha!

Oh, and about the guesses:

YOU WILL KNOW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The ambulance had arrived and Yami was rushed to the hospital. Yugi and the others were in Kaiba's limo, following the ambulance.

They had arrive at the hospital a few minutes late, due to the snow.

* * *

Yugi ran in ahead. "How may I help you?" the woman at the desk. "M-my brother was brought here by an ambulance!" Yugi said,"Where is he?" the woman gave a sad frown. "He's in the emergancy room in bay six. Dr. Fuuji told me that he'd like to speak to you," she said. Yugi nodded. Joey and the others caught up with Yugi. A nurse came over. "Come. I'll show you the way," she said. Yugi and the others followed her into the emergancy room.

* * *

Yugi and the others looked at bay six. There were at least five doctors in there, looking at a screen. Yugi knew Yami was in there because he heard Yami's sobs. Dr. Fuuji saw Yugi and ran over to him. "You must be Yami's brother," he looked over to Joey and the others,"and friends, I pressume?" Yugi and the others nodded. "Alright. And right now, we had performed an ultrasound scan to see what was causing his pain. We had found something tha wasn't very clear from the scan. All we know is that we have to remove it immediately. Yami has lost a large amount of blood already. I need your permission to perform the operation, Yugi," Fuuji said. Yugi nodded,"Do anything you have to do!" Fuuji nodded and headed back to Yami.

A few minutes later, Yami was wheeled into surgery.

* * *

Yugi and the others waited in the waiting room. Yugi was pacing back and forth, Joey was trying to calm Yugi down, Tea was hyperventilating, Tristan was a bit panicked. Kaiba was also panicked, but he didn't show it.

Yugi was covering his mouth with his hands. With his eyes closed, he repeated prayers. He hoped that his brother was going to be okay.

Joey placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi! Yami will be okay!" he said reassuringly. Joey gently pushed Yugi onto a chair. "Just relax. Everything will be fine," Joey said. Yugi gulped and nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

It felt like forever that they've been waiting, but it was only a little under two hours.

Fuuji came out from the operating room. "I have two good news. First, the surgery was a success!" he smiled. Yugi and the others smiled as well, Kaiba giving a very faint smile. "Thank goodness!" Yugi sighed with relief.

"And I need to ask all of you a question," he looked over to Kaiba, Joey and Tristan. "Are one of you in some sort of relationship with Yami?" he asked. Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba's faces turned red as a cherry.

* * *

Stopped at the good part!

And about the guesses:

The people that were 100% INCORRECT were (I APOLOGIZE)

_Chaos Twin of Destruction_

_Chaos Twin of Darkness_

_Akatsukis Amethyst Stone_

You guys said Yami had an aortic aneurysm, but sorry, he doesn't have that. I didn't even know what that was until I looked it up.

The people who were 50% CORRECT

_LightningCard_

You said he was becoming a female. That was VERY CLOSE

The person who was 100% CORRECT CORRECT CORRECT WAS:

_YamiAstral_

You said he was pregnant and Kaiba's the father. YES! Yami's pregnant! You'll find out if Kaiba's the father in the next chapter

Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and my computer charger wasn't working for awhile. AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER


	3. Note: I'm Sorry

Hi. I'M SO SO SOOO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE! DX I won't be able to update for quite awhile...

Stupid me... I spilled an entire bowl of cereal on my laptop keyboard and it won't work. But don't worry, it's still fixable. I feel so ashamed and guilty, now that you guys have to wait longer... *sighs*

I'm using my twin's computer to write this note. The reason why I'm not writing further chapters for this story on her computer is because EVERYTHING I wrote was on my computer and I don't remember much about what I wrote... Gomen'nasai... (I'm sorry...)


	4. Note: SECOND NOTE IN A ROW SORRY!

I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!

I'm sorry for not updating in so long... I haven't been in the mood to update my stories on Fanfiction anymore...

I should really learn to finish stories before posting them... *sigh* I'll try to update before school (for me) starts on Sept. 8...

AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING


	5. Chapter 3

HERE'S CHAPTER 3!

ENJOY

* * *

Yugi's face turned red as well, looking at Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan. "Wh-what kind of question is dat?!" Joey asked, his face as red as a cherry. Fuuji gulped. "Uh... I don't think you'll believe me. You'll have to see for yourself," he said,"A-anyway! Are any of you in a relationship with Yami? Anyone?" Fuuji looked at the group of friends. They shook their heads. Fuuji mumbled something to himself. The group didn't hear him.

"I... Is Yami okay?" Yugi asked. Fuuji nodded. "Yes, he's doing just fine. He's still asleep," Fuuji said. "Follow me," everyone followed Fuuji to the ICU.

* * *

Everyone pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down. Yugi held Yami's hand. Yami slowly opened his eyes. "Yami! You're awake!" Yugi smiled. Yami shortly nodded in response. Yami slowly sat up, groaning in the process, feeling very sore. "Take it easy," Fuuji said. Yami ignored Fuuji and looked at his friends. Yami was a bit shocked when he noticed Kaiba. "I didn't expect _you _to be here! I was thinking maybe you'd be at home working like always," Yami said.

"Yeah, _why_ did ya stay, moneybags? It's unlike ya," Joey said. Kaiba didn't have a response. A nurse walked in and stood next to Yami's bed. "Are you Yami Muto?" she asked. Yami nodded. The nurse gave him a soft, warm smile. "What would you like to name them?" she asked. Yami went a little pale. "N... name who?" he asked. Everyone else, even Kaiba, went a little pale as well. The nurse had a confused look on her face,"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me you didn't know?!" she asked.

Yami started to get a bit scared. "I didn't know about what?" he asked. "You were pregnant..." she said. Yugi and the others were jaw dropped. Yami felt his heart skip a beat. "Th... this... This is a joke... Right?" he asked. The nurse shook her head. "This is impossible!" Yami cried,"I'm a virgin! I don't even have a boyfriend! I'm not a girl, anyway!"

The nurse had that confused look on her face again,"So the babies don't have a father..? Or mother...?" she asked. Yami sighed,"None that I know of..." he said. "Anyway, would you like to see your girls?" she asked. Yami looked up at her and nodded. Yugi took out his phone and called his mother to tell her the news.

The nurse left the room and soon came back holding the small bundle in her arms. Another nurse came in with the other. _Twins..._ Yami thought, smiling. The two nurses went by Yami's bedside and handed him the twins. The one in Yami's left arm had brown hair and red eyes and the other had black hair and blue eyes. Yami smiled softly at the two angels in his arms. "So, what do you want to name them?" Joey asked.

"The one with brown hair is Anri... and the one with black hair is Eren..." Yami replied. "Anri and Eren," Yugi smiled,"Those are cute names!" Yami smiled back. The nurses nodded in agreement and smiled. "Also, we're gonna have to draw your blood for testing, just to find out who the other parent is," the nurse turned to Tea,"you too," she said. Tea blushed,"How can a girl get a guy pregnant?" she asked. The nurse shrugged. "It's impossible, but we're just checking," she said.

* * *

Everyone was sitting by Yami's bedside. The nurses had already drawn their blood. Tea was holding Anri. "She's so cute!" Tea squealed. Yugi was holding Eren. "Did anyone notice that Eren has Kaiba's eyes?" Yugi asked. Everyone looked at Eren. "Oooh, you made a point!" Tristan said. Then everyone looked over to Kaiba. "Maybe he _is _the father!" Joey joked.

Then a nurse walked in. It wasn't the nurse from before. "I have the results!" she said. Everyone looked over to her. "It looks like, the father is, uh..." she said. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer. "The father is Mr. Kaiba..." she finally said. Everyone's jaws hit the floor, except for Yami and Kaiba. The two jsut stared at each other. "I was just kidding!" Joey said. Yami looked at the nurse. "B-but me and Kaiba, uh, were never in a relationship... Well, a romantic relationship... Are you sure he's the father?" Yami asked. The nurse nodded. "We've done several other tests. He's the father. And, Yami? Can I ask you a quick question?" she asked.

Yami nodded. "Sure. Ask away," he said. "Uh..." the nurse was hesitant,"Are you, uh, a transgender?" she asked. "No," Yami replied. The nurses face turned red. "H-how... Then how... How did you?" she stuttered. Yami shrugged,"I have no idea..." he said.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened before you... uh... went into labor?" the nurse asked. Yami blushed. "W-well... Nothing much really happened... I wasn't really feeling well, then everyone ended up staying at Kaiba's... And, uh, I started bleeding, and now I'm here," Yami replied.

"You never knew?"

"I wasn't even thinking about it..."

"Can you estimate how long you had contractions?"

"Um... A-about ten or twelve hours..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know how far apart your contractions were?"

"Um... For the first hour, it was about ten minutes, then five, three, one, then only thirty seconds, then for the next three hours or so, it was just a constant pain..."

"Okay. Just to make sure you're not pregnant in the future, every time you're not feeling well or vomit for three days or more, come back so we can take a test. This will only count three months after you leave," she said,"We're going to keep you at the hospital for only a few more days, just to make sure you're going to be okay," she finished. Yami nodded in response as Yugi and Tea handed Yami his daughters.

* * *

_One year later_

"I can't believe they're a year old already!" Yami smiled, hugging his twin daughters. Yami was at Kaiba's house, celebrating Eren and Anri's first birthday. Yami was sitting on the couch with Anri on his lap. Seto, well, Kaiba was sitting next to Yami with Eren on his lap. Eren wore a dark blue dress and black shoes and Anri wore a pink dress with black shoes. Anri's hair was in a braid. Eren didn't seem to like her hair in a braid, so they gave her a ponytail.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi were there too. Yami and Kaiba were now dating since a month after the twins were born, and Yami moved in with Kaiba.

And some surprising news, Yami was pregnant again. Five months to be exact. And this time, he was positive Kaiba was the father.

"So, when are you guys thinking about getting married?" Tristan asked. "Ooo, ooo! Let me be the bride's maid!" Tea said. Yami chuckled,"You're obviously gonna be the bride's maid, but one problem; there's no bride," Yami laughed a bit.

"Then I'll be the... Groom's maid?" Tea suggested. Everyone laughed. "I don't find that funny... I wanna be involved in the wedding!"

"But me and Seto aren't engaged yet," Yami said. Kaiba chuckled and kissed Yami's cheek and slid a ring on Yami's ring-finger. "Now we are," he said. Yami gasped and looked at the ring, then at Kaiba. "Will you marry me?" Kaiba asked. Yami smiled and teared up. "A thousand times YES!" Yami hugged Seto and pecked his lips.

* * *

THE END

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS A BAD ENDING I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE AND I'M BUSY WRITING OTHER STORIES AND I'M CURRENTLY DRAWING PICTURES FOR THE A CAPELLA GROUP PENTATONIX (I already drew Avi, Kevi, Scott, and Mitch. I just have to draw Kirstie, then I'm finished) SO I'M KINDA STRESSED OUT! My first day of eight grade is in less than a month, which adds on to the stress...

(ONLY) _IF YOU WANT TO_ see the pictures, here's my DeviantArt!


	6. DeviantART

I got comments saying my DA didn't show up... I SWEAR I posted the link! Sorry! hehe

I just found out I can't post links on this...

just type in your URL:

itoshiishira. then deviantart (.com)

or

type in "itoshiishira" on google


End file.
